There has long been a demand in the art for a quick access panel fastener. Quick access panel fasteners provide a fastening system to securely join two panels parallel to each other in a way that can be quickly and easily joined and later detached. A clamp load is also very desirable. There are many variations of fasteners that are designed to achieve that general objective. Each has specific limitations including: cost, scope of applications, and lack of clamp load. Some require that a second component be affixed to the mating panel by the end user or that multiple pieces initially must be assembled. There is a need for a quick access panel fastener, that provides a clamp load at low cost in an easy-to-use single component. Several types of quick-access fasteners have been developed, none of which incorporate all of the desirable attributes.
The Camloc company offers fasteners that are sold as a single component, however they require the fastener mounting holes in both panels to have an odd shape that can not be drilled and can only be punched with multiple hits or with a special punch. The fastener then must be aligned prior to insertion into the panels and is then turned to hold the panels together.
The Southco® company offers a Series 20 and 50 “Fractional-turn Fastener” which uses a rubber sleeve with two cams and a stud. This fastener also has the significant drawback of the other style fasteners; namely, it must be assembled by the end user.
The Paneloc Company offers their BI-FIX quarter-turn fastener which includes five components some of which are application specific to produce a vibration resistant reusable fastener. It also requires a myriad of different components that are needed to make the fastener work in different applications.
The DZUS Company also offers a five component fastener in their Standard Line of quarter-turn fasteners which includes a stud and a grommet that attaches to the first panel, and a spring with two rivets that attaches to the second panel. DZUS offers several other variations, but each includes multiple, unassembled components.
While there are many variations of quick-access or quarter-turn fasteners available that solve a myriad of problems, each variant has associated with it a number of drawbacks. The present invention comes as a pre-assembled, single piece fastener which can be rigidly attached to the first panel by well known methods including clinching, flaring, and the like. For this reason, it is excellent from a DFMA (Design For Manufacturing and Assembly) standpoint. Thus, the present invention solves many problems unaddressed by the prior art.